


Do It Yourself

by kenmagoesblep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Swearing, bear with me, honestly im so bad w tags just, kageyama's friendship w hinata is something i live for, kinda teeth rotting fluff tbh this is my SHIT, rated teen bc kageyama swears thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagoesblep/pseuds/kenmagoesblep
Summary: Christmas was in three days, so, since he had yet to buy Yachi’s gift, Tobio decided to craft something for her instead. It was only fair, wasn’t it? Yachi was someone very special to him, after all. They were dating for a reason.





	Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanasi__A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanasi__A/gifts).



> hello!!!! uhm!!! here i am again, making awkward monologues at the beginning of my fics,,,,, hah, great!!! anyway!!!!  
> i'm here, fresh at the haikyuu tag, to bring jamilah's secret santa gift!!!! and it was just a day off!!!!!! which is a miracle, considering that i had so much shit to do right before crhistmas,,,,, i barely made it. and i hope i didt it right!!!! jamilah isnt someone i speak to a lot, but she's always nice and cute and i think she deserves the best!!! so i did my best in doing this fic, with both a theme and a ship i dont usually work with, but it was great!!!! i hope she enjoys it as much as i did!!!!!  
> happy (late) christmas to all of those who celebrate it!!!! and have a awesome new year, everyone!!!!!
> 
> this was, once again, beta read by my amazing friend, rina (@todoyamas)!!!!  
> you can find me at twitter and tumblr both at kenmagoesblep

Tobio couldn’t really remember how this happened, but he and Yachi Hitoka were dating for a while now. He felt blessed, really — first of all, because he never really imagined himself on a relationship, since he had trouble both expressing his feelings and understanding the feelings of others. And secondly (and most importantly) because he _really liked her_.

 

Yachi was probably one of the nicest people he had ever been around. She was always nice and kind to others, to the point of teaching his and Hinata’s dumb asses english without even really knowing them or seeming fully comfortable around them either. She always smelled like flowers and was always cheering people up even when she was anxious herself.

 

Being around Yachi always made Tobio feel warm, like laying down on a patch of grass on a sunny day, but also like he sprinted up some ladders very fast, and he probably would’ve never figured out why he did if Hinata had not started making fun of him for it.

 

“You _like_ her, don’t you?” he asked with a shit eating grin on his face once on their way home after practice, one of those times that Yachi offered to throw them some balls.

 

“Uh… Yeah?” Tobio answered, raising an eyebrow, not fully understanding what he was trying to imply, but also already annoyed at his stupid face. How would someone not like her? “Yachi is very nice.”

 

“No, not like that, you idiot!” Hinata frowned at his response. “You _like_ like her! Like…” He said as he made the weirdest gestures and noises, typical Hinata stuff. Tobio continued to not understand until he drew a heart in the air and blushed right away when he did. “HAH! I knew it! I was right!”

 

“NO!!!!” Tobio shouted, his face growing redder as he chased Hinata down the road, who was laughing hysterically, wanting to rip his face off. But eventually his rage got turned into competitivity and they raced down the road instead. Hinata won, so he kept his dumb smile and face intact.

 

“You totally do, Kageyama!” he dared, panting slightly. Tobio was too dumbstruck and embarrassed that he couldn’t say anything, but still stared his best friend (or worst enemy, depends on the day) waiting for an explanation. “Like, the way you look at her, all—” Hinata continued, making a face to imitate Tobio. “like she was the best thing you’ve ever seen! Man, I want someone to look at me like that!”

 

“No I don’t!” Tobio protested, but in the back of his mind, he agreed, what made him just even more ashamed.

 

“You totally do! Seriously, everyone and their moms has seen it!” Hinata laughed for a while and then grinned, this time with genuine happiness. “It’s actually kinda cute, Kageyama. You liking Yachi.” He decided to start walking again as he talked, going on a different direction than the one Tobio had to go to get to his house. “Never thought you were able of having those feelings.”

 

“... What?” after a long pause, Tobio asked, finally getting over his shock to get mad at his friend, but he was just asking the void, since Hinata had already waved his goodbye and zoomed away in his bike, cheerfully singing something.

 

And, just like that, he was left to process the information by himself.

 

Tobio had never experienced romance before, how could he have known by himself? And it made so much sense, too, after he had dinner, showered and had some time to brush off his initial embarrassment. Romance never really made a lot of sense to him before, but how he felt towards Yachi didn’t make much sense without it being romantic feelings. How else do you explain liking someone’s smell, someone’s smile and wanting to hold their hand that much? That being said, the conclusion didn’t offer him much comfort, since he had no idea what to do about it.

 

Which led Tobio to actually ask for Hinata’s help, since he was friends with Yachi as well and seemed somewhat acquainted with the concept of Wanting to Date Someone. And the annoying redhead laughed a fair bunch at his expense when he brought the subject up a few days after, jumping around commemorating the fact that he was right on his assumption, but Hinata was also weirdly helpful, giving actual advice.

 

Good advice, even, since, when Tobio did confess to Yachi, after walking her home and then actually talking about his feelings to her, she accepted his confession with such happiness, smiling so brightly and looking at him so warmly… He could’ve melted on the spot, but just smiled at her in silence for several seconds before Yachi’s mom appeared, forcing him to make his exit.

 

“Bye, Kageyama.” Yachi waved from the entrance of her apartment building, beaming at him, blushing slightly, her voice on a quieter tone than normal (but a very happy one, Tobio figured). “I’ll see you tomorrow at training.”

 

The next days and most of those that came afterwards, from his first year to the first half of their second year in highschool, they shared their lunch, shared small chaste kisses, walked home holding hands and bought each other small random things that reminded them of each other.

 

Or, at least, Tobio bought Yachi stuff, like sweets and cute stationery, while she actually crafted him things. And she was very good at it — her art skills were no secret and were very respectable, she was really good, but Tobio never expected her to do things for him.

 

The first thing Yachi gave him was a small, palm-sized crochet cat, after Tobio told her that he really liked cats. It was black and had blue button eyes, “Just like you” she said shyly as she handed the small plush. _Shit,_ he was weak, so so weak.

 

And she continued to do this, giving Tobio little things she made herself, from more crocheted things (his favorite was the volleyball, it even had different colors!), to little side dishes she cooked home and brought him for lunch and sometimes even some of her art, straight from her sketchbook.  

 

Those gifts made Tobio so happy, he wanted to hug her and smooch her face every time, but also felt like he was underdelivering in comparison. He could do better at giving her gifts, but how?

 

This feeling just grew stronger when his birthday came and Yachi gave him a scarf before they left school grounds after practice. A black scarf, not too long but perfectly fluffy.

 

“Happy Birthday, Kageyama.” Yachi smiled as she carefully knotted the scarf around his neck, even though she still looked worried, like she was expecting a bad reaction. “So… What do you think? Did you… Like it?” Her questions just confirmed his guess.

 

“I… Really like it.” Tobio’s response came off on a much deeper tone than he wanted to, his difficulty to pronounce his feelings being the culprit, and he buried his face on the soft wool, his face blushing. He blushed even more when he saw Yachi’s face lighten up.

  
“!!! I’m glad you do!!!” she exclaimed, beaming at him as she raised her hands to her chest in excitement. “It was also very hard to actually knit, since… I didn’t know how to before I asked my grandma! And…” She mumbled on excitedly to herself, until Tobio made her stop by hugging her.

 

“Thanks.” He muttered as he rested his head over hers, waiting for her to inch closer before feeling really comfortable about that. He didn’t want to freak her out or anything, they were both still kinda awkward about physical contact like that.

 

“You’re welcome.” Yachi said softly against his chest, hugging him back. He could feel her smile. “Are you going to do something at Christmas? I wanted to go see the lights at the market. What do you think?”

 

“I can go.” Tobio promptly answered, despite wanting to sleep in on his family’s kotatsu and eat tangerines that afternoon. Going out with Yachi would probably be a lot better, though.

 

And then, they heard the sound of someone gagging. It was Tsukishima, pretending to gag just to be an asshole. He did that everytime Tobio was around Yachi, be it on a completely innocent situation like during practice or on situation like that. Tobio wanted to go punch his stupid face every time, but Yachi always stopped him, like she did that time too.

 

Yachi dragged him out of school and calmed him down as they walked home, as always. They chatted about the training, about school, about what they wanted to do that winter break, the normal stuff, and eventually they had to cut it off because they arrived at Yachi’s home. She kissed him goodbye and said she was looking forward to see him at Christmas, to what he promptly answered he was, too. And then Tobio started to walk home.

 

Shit, he was truly underdelivering with his gifts, he needed to step up his game. And Christmas was in three days, so, since he had yet to buy Yachi’s gift, Tobio decided to craft something for her instead. It was only fair, wasn’t it? She had to go through all that work of doing his scarf, no store-bought gift would ever really pay up to all her hard work, or really capture his feelings. Yachi was someone very special to him, after all. They were dating for a reason.

 

But deciding what he was actually going to do was a whole new problem, since Tobio knew fully well he was not as “artsy” as Yachi Hitoka. He could be good at it with time if he set his mind to it, but he couldn’t do much. There was no time for practice, really — and no money, because he refused to ask for more money for crafts than he would spend on a store-bought one. Making your own gift was to save money too, wasn’t it? It seemed practical. Also, he wanted to save some money to buy some new running shoes.

 

Tobio tried to think about something on his own for the first two days but eventually asked his mom for advice, even though he had to deal with her embarrassing little comments about how cute he was for asking and for doing this for Yachi, etc, but it was worth it. She gave him the idea of baking her some sugar cookies — they were relatively easy, he could make them look like literally anything and they already had some cute animal cutters laying around to use. Why his mom kept those after all those years was beyond him, but he decided to roll with it.

 

His mom wasn’t going to help him, though, saying that she would end up doing it herself if she decided to put her hands to it, only offering him some money, a family recipe and her cleaning skills for when he was done doing his mess at the kitchen. Tobio didn’t even question it, he knew it would probably happen even if he didn’t want to fully admit it, so just got his money and went to the market to buy his stuff with a sour face and got back about half an hour later with his hands full.

 

Besides all the necessary ingredients, he bought some stuff he thought Yachi would like: some cute rainbow sprinkles, cute wrappings for the cookies, some christmas themed washi tape, flavored milk and some snacks. Those last ones… Weren’t for Yachi… But he could pretend they were, if his mother actually asked. She didn’t. But she did ask if he had a plan B in case those cookies failed…

 

No. Tobio didn’t have a plan B in case he failed to bake, even though he was actually prepared for disaster. He didn’t even think a lot about how big of a failure it could be, thinking he would fail could hurt his psyche, so he just… Did them. He followed all his instructions as best as he could, took measurements and everything, and yet, by the end of his baking experience, his cookies looked awful. He probably ended up putting to much baking powder or something, because the cookies didn’t hold their bear and bunny shapes, looking like mutants; the sprinkles didn’t look all that appealing as they looked before baking, even though it was still kinda cute; but the worse surely was that they didn’t taste as good as his mom’s cookies. They were edible? Sure thing, they were kinda sweet and weren’t burnt, but still were pretty much a disappointment. Like Hinata’s receiving skills.

 

He had no other choice besides showing up at their assigned meeting spot with those cookies, hoping Yachi wouldn’t dislike them too much, but took some of his savings with him in case he needed to buy something else to give her, so he packed his little sugar disappointments in nice cellophane and washi tape and left his home on Christmas.

 

“You… Did those? For me?” was Yachi’s first reaction to his gift, taking the package in her gloved hands with bewildered eyes, alternating between looking at the cookies and her boyfriend. He was getting considerably less sure about that every second, but yet he nodded a yes, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

 

“They’re… Not very good… Sorry.” he managed to say through gritted teeth, looking away as he scratched the back of his head. Tobio just got back to looking at her when she placed both her hands on his face and made him look. _Oh, shit. She was about to cry_. “!!! What!? Is it!?”

 

“You!!! Never baked!!! But you did those!!!” She sniffled, her voice shaky, full of joy and other mixed emotions probably. “I!!! Didn’t even finish your gift in time!!!” She still managed to give him a quick kiss to the lips before actually starting to cry. “Thank you!!!!” Yachi beamed at him, taking her hands off his face to wipe her own with one of her hands and to get the cookies back from the bench where she left them for a moment. “Lets eat them before they freeze!”

 

Tobio couldn’t help himself but smile with her, nodding vehemently even though he didn’t want to eat any more cookies than he already ate at home, sitting with her at that bench and watching her happily munch on those ugly ass sugar cookies as she told him more about how she spent her Christmas Eve. It didn’t really matter that they didn’t look like bears, that they weren’t all that tasty or that he couldn’t match his girlfriend’s gift-crafting skills, but Yachi was the happiest he had seen her in a while. She got crumbs all over her face, her cheeks were red and she couldn’t stop smiling.

 

If this was the way to get Yachi _that_ happy… Getting better at baking was not all that bad of an idea.


End file.
